This application request support for a 3 year follow-up study of the impact of childhood disability on the afflicted children and their families. Initial data were gathered in 1978-79 on a sample of 369 families of children with cystic fibrosis, cecebral palsy, myelodysplasia, multiple physical handicaps and a samplt of 456 randomly selected families with one or more children in the same age range as the disabled children residing in the same geographic area (Cuyahoga County, Ohio). Data were gathered chiefly from mothers in home interviews using a structured questionnaire. A wide range of variables was covered, including the functional status of Index Children, siblings and mothers, family functioning, social ties and relationships, and socio-demographic characteristics. Follow-up data will be gathered in 1983-84, 5 years after the initial data were obtained. The objectives of the research are to assess the consequences of physical disability for 1) the adjustment of the ldisabled children (in terms of physical, psychological and school related funlctions); 2) the functioning of faminlies of disable children; 3) the psychological adjustment of normal siblings; and 4) the psychological adjustment of mothers. The availability of a comparison group will enable the separation of the effects of childhood disability from factors which affect all children and families. The availability of data on four severe chronic conditions will allow the examination of consequences that are disease specific as well as those that are uniform across conditions. The longitudinal design will provide information on change over time and on the predictive value of early problems for later functioning. The wide age range of disabled children on whom data will be gathered at two time points will provide information for generalizing over several cohorts and for separating the influelce of historical evenrs from maturation as sources of observed change.